This invention is an improvement over the transmission gearing shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,071 Tuck, dated Oct. 5, 1971, which shows planetary gearing having 4 gearsets combined to provide 5 range drives with substantially equal ratio steps. This transmission gearing and control system combination is an improvement over the following transmissions: A transmission having a forward and reverse manual valve, 5-speed automatic range controls responsive to output speed and torque demand and a lockup clutch control by input governor is shown in Foldout 5 or HT 700D Series Service Manual (SA 1270E; revised Mar. 1, 1976), by Detroit Diesel Allison Division of General Motors Corporation; a 5-speed transmission with manual valve selection of forward and reverse, 4-speed automatic range shift control by output speed and torque demand and lockup control by input governor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,872 Schaefer et al granted Sept. 19, 1972. A 4-speed transmission with manual selection of forward and reverse, 4 speed forward and 2 speed reverse automatic control and lockup control by output speed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,241 Hancock granted Jan. 21, 1975. The above transmission controls have a throttle modulator valve providing a torque demand modulated pressure inversely proportional to torque demand.